Posso Te Dar Meu Coração?
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Posso te dar meu coração?- perguntou Emma num momento de impulso, entregando seu coração e todo seu amor a Regina Mills. Ela nunca fora de se apaixonar perdidamente, mas Regina a conquistou desde o primeiro momento, assim que a viu pela primeira vez Emma percebeu que havia se apaixonado.
1. Aluna Nova

Emma estava no alto de seus dezesseis anos e vivia numa pequena cidade chamada Storybrooke. Sua família tinha origem humilde e viviam em uma casa modesta, mas nada tirava do rosto da sonhadora menina a vontade de conhecer as grandes cidades que sempre via pela TV. Seu sonho era um dia poder conhecer Nova Iorque e poder conhecer cada canto daquela cidade que sempre exercera um enorme fascínio sobre Emma.

Mas, seus pais batalhavam diariamente para conseguir sustentar a casa e colocar diariamente um prato de comida na mesa, o que tornava impossível ter algum dinheiro para se fazer viagens, qualquer uma que fosse nunca entrava no apertado orçamento daquela família, por ser considerado extremamente supérfluo. Por isso, Emma sempre assistira muitos filmes que se passavam naquela cidade e sonhava com o dia que poderia conhecer Nova Iorque pessoalmente.

Seus longos cabelos loiros e seus olhos esverdeados faziam Emma se assemelhar a uma daquelas modelos que saíam em capas de revistas e que badalavam nas passarelas mais importantes de todo o planeta. Mas, Emma nunca desejava com todas as forças se tornar ma modelo. Pelo contrário ela se dedicava com extrema dedicação aos esportes. Por ser destacar nas mais variadas atividades esportivas, Emma conseguiu bolsa de estudos em sua escola.

Ela queria ter uma vida melhor de que seus pais, por isso ela se dedicava aos seus estudos com o maior zelo, pois ela percebia que somente assim que ela poderia mudar de vida.

– Emma querida. Você quer que eu suba e te tire da cama? - gritou Mary Margareth. - Venha tomar logo seu café da manhã se não você se atrasará para ir à escola.

– Já estou indo mãe. - respondeu Emma enquanto colocava suas roupas. - Já estou quase terminando de me arrumar.

– Será que todo dia será a mesma coisa Emma? Você tem sorte por ser uma boa atleta e por tirar boas notas, mas esses seus atrasos me preocupam. Você não pode nem pensar em perder essa bolsa de estudos.

– Relaxa mãe, que eu não irei perder minha bolsa de estudos. Aliás, eu a tenho desde que eu me entendo por gente, quer dizer, desde que eu comecei a praticar esportes. - Emma se aproxima da cozinha e dá um beijo no rosto da mãe. - Já estou aqui mãe, e você tem razão de eu não poder me atrasar. Vou tomando café da manhã pelo caminho. - diz Emma pegando um pão e se encaminhando até a porta da saída. - Até mais tarde mãe.

– Emma, você sabe que faz mal não se alimentar corretamente ou apressadamente. - disse Mary em vão, já que escutara a porta da frente se fechar e sua filha ter ido estudar. - Tenha um bom dia filha. - deseja Mary Margareth para sua filha. Emma era um dos principais orgulhos da vida de sua mãe e ela nunca se cansava de elogiar as qualidades de Emma para todos que conhecia.

– Desculpe-me Belle! Eu sei que mais uma vez eu estou atrasada. - Emma já encontra sua melhor amiga se desculpando, afinal sabia que se atrasar para Belle era como estar sendo condenada a morte.

Belle, assim como Emma, também vinha de uma família humilde. Mas, por sempre se destacar desde criança na leitura e na escrita de textos também conseguiu uma bolsa na mesma escola de Emma. Apesar de ser um ano mais nova que Emma, as duas eram da mesma sala, já que Belle conseguiu adiantar seus estudos por um ano. Mas, seus pais preferiram que ela não focasse seus estudos para entrar para a faculdade muito nova, pois eles queriam que ela tivesse mais experiências de vida antes de entrar para uma universidade conceituada antes de ter maturidade para isso. Eles sempre deixaram claro para sua filha que não era por ela ser ou não ser responsável, apenas queriam garantir a filha uma adolescência normal. A garota sempre se destacava em seus estudos, além de ser uma das alunas responsáveis pela biblioteca da escola, também era da turma de monitoria, onde ajudava outros alunos com dificuldades nos estudos.

O que Emma não sabia e nunca imaginava era que Belle sempre fora apaixonada por ela. A garota de olhos azuis nunca se abriu com a amiga, por isso sempre que Emma não estava olhando, a garota lançava olhares apaixonados na direção da loira.

– Belle? Planeta Terra chamando Belle? - Emma zombou da amiga e Belle ficou levemente ruborizada. - Estava viajando por onde?

– Tenho um seminário para apresentar em sala de aula, esqueceu que essa semana é a minha vez? - Belle respirou aliviada por ter conseguido encontrar uma desculpa a altura. - Vamos que já estamos atrasadas. Aliás, Emma, é tão difícil você sair de casa no horário certo pelo menos uma vez na vida?

– Antes de começarmos as apresentações do seminário eu preciso da atenção de vocês. - o professor tentava falar, mas a turma estava absorta em conversas paralelas, com exceção de Belle que já se preparava para começar a apresentação de seu trabalho. - Alunos, hoje a turma ganha mais uma estudante. Ela vem de Nova Iorque e espero que seja recebida por bem por todos.

– Quem é que se muda para essa cidade de livre e espontânea vontade? - zombou Ruby de seu lugar no fundo da turma.

– Senhorita Lucas, eu espero que deixe seus comentários inconvenientes para fora da sala ou então serei obrigado a lhe dar uma advertência.

– Relaxa professor. Não se pode nem fazer um comentário espirituoso que todo mundo fica contra. Mas, que essa cidade não tem nada para se fazer é verdade. - sentou Ruby em sua cadeira.

Ruby era amiga de Emma Swan do time de basquete, mas ao contrário da amiga loira, Ruby não era adepta aos estudos e sempre arranjava uma ou outra suspensão por mau comportamento. Emma tentava dar conselhos para sua amiga, mas parecia que nenhum dos conselhos entrava na cabeça da loba. Ruby tinha esse apelido desde que se entendia por sempre, por sempre ter tido fascínio por esse tipo de animal. Sua avó lhe apelidara dessa forma e ela era chamada até hoje por esse apelido.

– Regina, pode entrar minha querida. Essa será sua turma de hoje em diante. - o professor chamara a aluna e timidamente uma morena de cabelos pretos entrou na sala.

Assim que Emma colocou seus olhos em Regina, ela ficou fascinada pela beleza da morena. Ela nunca tinha se sentido dessa forma. Seu coração se acelerou imediatamente assim que viu Regina. A forma que ela sorria. Como ela andava, até como ela se apresentava ainda que um pouco timidamente, tudo isso exercia um enorme fascínio sobre Emma. Sem perceber um sorriso enorme nascera nos olhos da loira, que já se sentia ligada com Regina, mesmo não conhecendo nada sobre a vida da morena.

– Meu nome é Regina Mills. Eu tenho dezesseis anos e mudei com minha família para Storybrooke. Minha família se mudou para cá, para me acompanhar neste momento importante para mim. Sou recém formada no Conservatório de Música de Nova Iorque, e estou começando uma pesquisa sobre a vida de um músico de Storybrooke.

– Seja bem vinda a turma Senhorita Mills. - o professor logo fez com que Regina se sentisse bem à vontade.

Regina procurou um lugar para se sentar e por sorte de Emma, a morena se sentara exatamente ao seu lado. Emma, não perdendo tempo, tratou logo de se apresentar a aluna nova.

– Seja bem vinda Regina. Meu nome é Emma Swan. Qualquer coisa que precisar pode contar comigo que eu lhe ajudarei. - disse Emma com um sorriso encantador.

– Você me ajuda mesmo? - perguntou Regina. - Eu preciso saber informações de Leopold Blanchard, que é o músico que eu irei pesquisar.

– Leopold Blanchard. -repetiu Emma incredulamente. - Claro que eu conheço. Eu sou neta dele. - respondeu Emma com um sorriso no rosto.

– Que bom! - Regina sorriu enquanto olhava para Emma. - Que sorte eu tenho de estudar logo com a neta dele.

Era a chance que Emma precisava para ficar perto de Regina. Ela a conhecia há pouco tempo, mas seu coração nunca fora de lhe enganar. Estava apaixonada por Regina Mills.


	2. Lista de Espera

– Minha filha, eu sei que você está preocupada pelo fato de não ter se apaixonado ainda por ninguém, mas eu digo que acontece na hora certa de acontecer. Então, não adianta apressar as coisas, se envolver com as pessoas apenas por se envolver, pois você poderá deixar outras pessoas magoadas no final de tudo. Não procure o amor desesperadamente, vivia a sua vida que um dia ele chegará. Você ainda não se apaixonou verdadeiramente e por isso todas essas dúvidas em relação ao amor. Mas, quando chegar à hora certa você perceberá o que é amar. O amor é algo mágico e somente ele é capaz de criar a felicidade. Ninguém precisará te mostrar quando você estiver amando. Porque vai estar estampado em sua face e em todos os seus movimentos e tudo será revelado com um simples sorriso. Mesmo que você queira esconder isso, você não será capaz de ocultar, porque o brilho em seu olhar te denunciará a quilômetros de distância. Mas, não tente apressar as coisas. Esse seu coraçãozinho não irá fugir de dentro de seu peito. Aliás, ele será seu companheiro por toda sua vida e será ele o espelho de sua alma. Onde você estiver não importando o caminho que escolher; o seu coração sempre te guiará a fazer a escolha certa. Emma, minha filha! Segundos, apenas segundos foram suficientes para eu perceber que o que eu sentia por seu pai era amor para toda a vida. Quando eu o vi pela primeira vez, eu sabia que eu queria sua companhia para o resto de minha vida. E ninguém precisou me alertar sobre eu estar apaixonada pelo seu pai, porque naquele momento meu coração bateu de uma forma diferente. E foi assim que eu soube que estava apaixonada por David.

Quando você amar, você saberá! Essas palavras ditas por Mary Margareth para sua filha há menos de um ano exprimia perfeitamente como Emma se sentia nesse momento. Desde que vira Regina pela primeira vez, que a loira não conseguia tirar os olhos da bela morena que havia acabado de ingressar em sua classe. Tudo na menina de aspecto tímido lhe chamava atenção, mas ela tinha que confessar que fora atraída mais pelo olhar de Regina, que dizia muito sobre ela.

Seus olhos transmitiam uma intensidade fora do comum, pois seus olhos castanhos diziam muito sobre ela, sem nem precisar que a morena abrisse sua boca para falar algo, pois eles já falavam por ela. Por falar em boca, Emma seria injusta se não falasse do sorriso de Regina que iluminava seu coração, mesmo que tenha sido esboçado de uma forma acanhada, a loira sabia que aquele era o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Era como se ele iluminasse todo o ambiente.

E foi através das palavras ditas por sua mãe que Emma percebera que havia se apaixonado por Regina. E era da mesma forma que ela havia lhe dito pouco tempo atrás. Seu coração acelerava só de estar perto da morena, um sorriso bobo iluminava seus lábios e ela conseguia falar nada que tivesse um mínimo de coerência, Emma só sabia que queria ficar cada vez mais perto de Regina. Tudo acontecera mais rápido do que ela previra, mas nada mais lhe importava. Só queria gritar aos quatro cantos do mundo que amava Regina Mills.

O dia havia adquirido um novo sentido para Emma Swan depois de Regina Mills. O caminho até sua casa parecia mais florido, o canto dos pássaros era mais agradável aos seus ouvidos, e Emma sentiu uma súbita de vontade de cantar toda sua alegria, como se fosse personagem num daqueles musicais os quais sua mãe era uma grande fã.

– Emma? - Belle tentava timidamente obter atenção de sua amiga, mas era uma tarefa praticamente impossível, já que Emma parecia estar em outra órbita. Ela tentara lhe perguntar como havia se saído na apresentação de seu trabalho, mas Emma parecia estar alheia ao que acontecia a sua volta. - O que está acontecendo Emma? Estou tentando falar com você por todo o caminho e você nem presta atenção a nada do que eu falo. - a moça faz um pouco de charme. - Só tem olhos novos para a aluna nova. Pensa que eu não percebi. - disse Belle com uma pitada de ciúme em sua voz.

– Desculpe Belle, eu estava um pouco distraída. Você sabe que semana que vem é a minha vez de apresentar o seminário em sala de aula. Estava pensando em como poderia organizar minha apresentação. - Emma mentiu, mesmo que soubesse que sua amiga não compraria a sua história.

– Emma, você não consegue enganar ninguém. Eu sei que está mentindo e sei que está assim por causa daquela aluna nova. Olha, eu não queria desapontá-la, mas eu escutei rumores que ela é de família rica. Você acha que ela se interessaria por alguém pobre como a gente. Coloque os pés no chão. Certas coisas não mudam o fato de que somos bolsistas naquela escola. Amanhã nós nos falamos Emma Swan. - disse Belle já abrindo o portão de sua casa.

– Belle, espere. O que está acontecendo com você? Por que está agindo assim? - Emma pergunta confusa pela súbita explosão de Belle. Não era típico dela se comportar assim. Muito menos chamá-la pelo nome todo. Ela só fazia isso quando estava chateada com algo. Será que de alguma forma tinha ofendido a amiga?

– Emma, deixa para amanhã. Eu não estou com cabeça para conversar agora. Eu poderia falar alguma coisa da qual eu iria me arrepender depois e eu não quero isso. - disse a moça de olhos azuis abrindo a porta de sua casa. Belle tinha dado graças a Deus te ter dado as costas a Emma a tempo, porque seus olhos já haviam sido tomados pelas lágrimas. Ela sabia que Emma havia se apaixonado pela tal Regina Mills que tinha entrado na sala e nada ela poderia fazer. Somente poderia sofrer por amar e não ser correspondida.

Emma ficou se perguntando o que tinha acontecido com Belle, mas não chegou à conclusão sobre o que teria causado essa crise em sua amiga. Mas, seus pensamentos mais uma vez mudaram de foco ao pensar na morena. Tudo o que ela mais queria era poder encontrar de novo a menina dos belos olhos castanhos. Emma nunca tinha ficado tão atraída por ninguém, muito menos por uma mulher, mas ela sentiu algo diferente por Regina, algo que nunca sentiu com ninguém.

Cora chegara de seu trabalho aquela tarde e a primeira imagem que teve assim que colocou os seus pés para dentro de casa foi sua filha mexendo em seu computador. Regina não havia percebido uma nova presença dentro de casa, de modo que Cora ficou ali escorada na porta da sala admirando seu bebê de dezesseis anos de idade. Ela não soube ao certo por quanto tempo ficou parada, mas amava poder admirar sua filha. Ela parecia estar tão concentrada na atividade que exercia, provavelmente estaria envolta em uma de suas pesquisas sobre música. Apesar de tão pouca idade, Regina era uma menina bastante compenetrada. Que já havia conquistado feitos bem notáveis para sua idade. Esboçou um belo sorriso ao ver seu bebê, que era o seu maior orgulho, que apesar de todas as dificuldades que a vida havia lhe imposto nunca tirava o belo sorriso de seu rosto. Regina era como se fosse uma força diária para sua mãe, afinal, se não fosse pela enorme força de vontade de sua filha, Cora não saberia se poderia lidar com tudo aquilo que ocorrera na rotina de sua família. Uma lágrima solitária fez caminho por seu rosto e ela logo fez questão de limpá-la, porque não gostava que sua filha a visse chorando. Regina precisava de uma mãe que soubesse transmitir segurança e não uma que demonstrava fraqueza a cada dificuldade que enfrentavam.

A casa que a família Mills havia se mudado ainda não estava totalmente arrumada. Várias caixas estavam expostas pelo chão, e provavelmente a casa ficaria desorganizada assim pelas próximas semanas, até que conseguissem colocar tudo em seu devido lugar. Mas, isso não incomodava Henry e nem Cora, que haviam se mudado para Storybrooke apenas para verem sua filha feliz. Regina era apaixonada por música e esse trabalho de pesquisa era um importante passo na sua consolidação na carreira de musicista. A música sempre foi estimulada naquela família. Cora, inclusive, quando estava grávida de Regina colocava muita ópera para sua filha escutar. Tinha lido um artigo cientifico que apontavam alguns benefícios para a gestação. E esses estudos pareciam estar corretos, já que desde muito cedo, Regina tinha uma grande sensibilidade artística e facilidade de aprendizagem. O mais importante de tudo que era um momento de mãe e filha. Uma forma de conexão muito forte entre as duas foi traçado. E às vezes Cora perdia a noção do tempo quando ela ficava escutando música passando as mãos sobre sua barriga.

Aos poucos, sem falar nada, Cora se aproximou de sua filha para lhe fazer uma surpresa. E lhe deu um beijo em sua testa, só então Cora foi reparar o que sua filha tanto mexia em seu computador. Seu olhar se entristecera no mesmo instante. Então era esse site aberto mais uma vez. Será que Regina entrava nesse site todos os dias? Cora se entristecera, não queria que Regina ficasse se martirizando todos os dias por olhar aquele site e se decepcionar. Não era a primeira vez que isso tinha ocorrido e não seria a última pelo visto. Regina e Cora raramente entravam em uma discussão e quando acontecia o protagonista das brigas era justamente esse maldito site.

– Regina, minha filha, quantas vezes eu já lhe falei para não entrar nesse site? - perguntou e Regina nada lhe respondeu, apenas abaixou o olhar ouvindo a bronca de sua mãe. - Eu não quero que você se entristeça mais uma vez. Eu não quero lhe ver chorando de noite, e mesmo que você não me fale nada, eu sei o que pensa todas as noites. Eu sei que você se pergunta por que nunca chega a sua vez. Eu não quero que sofra mais do que já está sofrendo minha filha. Eu sofro junto com você e duplamente por sinal, porque não posso fazer nada para lhe ajudar.

– Mãe, não precisa se preocupar comigo. Eu estou ótima. - respondeu Regina com um sorriso para sua mãe, mas sua vontade era chorar e pedir um abraço reconfortante.

– Regina, eu sei que você está triste porque mais uma vez olhou esse site. Você não me engana. Eu sou mãe e eu sei quando minha filha quer esconder algo de mim. Eu sei que está decepcionada. Você fica deste mesmo jeito todas as vezes que olha esse site e meu coração fica apertado demais ao te ver desse jeito. - diz Cora puxando sua filha para um abraço.

– Eu só queria dar uma olhada para ver se tinha alguma mudança. Nunca se sabe quando algo irá mudar. - disse Regina chorando abraçada a sua mãe.

– Minha filha, eu já lhe disse que quando houver uma mudança de fato, nós seremos notificadas. Então, não quero que sofra por antecedência. E não gosto que fique entrando nesse site todos os dias. Fico com medo que você desanime disso tudo e eu não quero ver a minha estrela se apagando aos poucos.


	3. Que mãe gosta de ver um filho chorar?

O clima chuvoso contribuiu para deixar a atmosfera mais triste na casa da família Mills. Cora se controlava para não chorar na frente de sua filha. Toda vez que Regina olhava essa lista de espera era a mesma coisa e Cora nada podia fazer para devolver o sorriso no rosto de sua filha. Há anos que Cora e Regina lidavam com isso, mas ela nunca iria se acostumar com o peso que sua filha carregava sobre suas costas. Até quando isso continuaria assim? Ela sempre se perguntava a mesma coisa e nunca tinha as respostas para essas contestações. Afinal, tudo o que ela queria era que sua filha pudesse aproveitar sua adolescência normalmente. Cora e Regina estavam abraçadas na frente do computador e ninguém falava mais nada naquele momento. Por vezes o silêncio valia mais que palavras, e para que se machucar mais ainda conversando sobre coisas dolorosas? Por mais que Regina tentasse, algumas lágrimas levavam o melhor sobre si e escorriam por sua face. Isso era uma tortura para Cora, afinal, que mãe que gosta de ver um filho chorar?

Depois de algum tempo em completo silêncio, Regina se desvencilhou do abraço de sua mãe e foi para o seu quarto. Cora não fez nenhuma objeção, porque como já conhecia de sua filha, ela iria precisar de um momento a sós para que pudesse organizar suas idéias. Por mais que quisesse ficar grudada em Regina em todos os momentos, Cora sabia que sua filha era reservada e geralmente não gostava de expor como se sentia. Nesse ponto Regina era bem parecida com sua mãe. Por mais que estivesse sofrendo ou se sentindo mal, ela nunca mencionava detalhes com seus pais, pois não queria que eles sofressem demais por sua causa. Cora sabia que Regina se culpava por tudo o que eles tinham que suportar por causa dela, mas ela preferia não se lamentar por causa de um mal estar que ela poderia vir a sentir. Ela sabia que Regina não queria que sofressem por sua causa. Era duro ver que sua filha preferia se isolar em sua dor e muitas vezes não podia fazer nada para impedir. Pelo menos, Regina tinha a música como refúgio, era como se fosse sua válvula de escape, e Cora fazia o que podia para ver sua filha feliz.

Com Regina fora da sala, Cora se viu sozinha no cômodo da casa e instantaneamente seu olhar se fixou na mesma página de internet que havia sido deixada aberta por Regina. Seus olhos lacrimejaram, e estava cada vez mais difícil suportar tudo aquilo. Passou nome por nome até chegar à posição de sua filha naquela lista de espera, e constatava decepcionada que ainda tinham muitas pessoas na frente de Regina e ela não poderia fazer nada para mudar aquela situação. Ela se sentia tão impotente, porque, por mais que Cora tentasse, ela não poderia fazer muita coisa para ajudar Regina.

Depois de algum tempo, aliás, não tinha se passado tanto tempo assim, mas para Cora parecia uma eternidade. Sempre que via sua filha entristecida e querendo se refugiar em sua própria solidão parecia que o ponteiro do relógio tinha preguiça de trabalhar. Tudo o que ela mais queria era estar com Regina, mas preferia respeitar sua privacidade. Com seu jantar já preparado, Cora foi verificar como sua filha se sentia. Deu uma leve batida na porta do quarto de Regina e entrou logo em seguida. Seu coração se apertou com a imagem pequena e vulnerável de sua filha deitada na cama de seu quarto. Regina estava em posição fetal e o coração de Cora ficou apertado por ver como sua filha tinha se deprimido. Ao sentir sua mãe entrando no quarto, Regina fez um movimento brusco como que se tentasse enxugar suas lágrimas. Cora sabia que ela costumava chorar quando ficava às escondidas, e pelo seu olhar cabisbaixo, ela deduzira que Regina só chorara desde que tinha se retirado para o quarto.

– Regina, meu amor, como você está? - disse Cora preocupada sentando-se perto de sua filha, e ao passar sua mão delicadamente por seu rosto, usando seu polegar foi limpando as lágrimas insistentes que caíam pela face de Regina. - Eu não queria ter me exaltado mais cedo, mas não queria que você se entristecesse como está agora. Meu coração de mãe sabia que iria te afetar, e o que eu menos quero é ver você deste jeito.

– Mãe, não precisa se preocupar comigo. Eu estou bem. - falou a morena sem soar convincente. Regina mantinha seu olhar distante e não o conseguia fixar na direção de sua mãe.

– Regina, por favor, não me afaste de você. - disse Cora rapidamente. - Sei que você prefere ficar isolada, mas não me diga que você está bem quando não é verdade. Eu sou mãe e posso sentir quando você mente para mim. Eu não queria que tudo acontecesse deste jeito, mas quero que saiba que eu sempre estarei presente para você em todos os momentos. E que eu irei fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para te ver recuperada. - falou com dentes cerrados, lutando com uma vontade súbita de chorar na frente de Regina.

– Eu não queria que tudo acontecesse desta maneira. E eu nem falo desta maneira pensando apenas em mim, porque o que mais me dói é ver todos os dias você e meu pai sofrerem e saber que vocês ficam deste jeito por minha culpa.

– Regina, quantas vezes eu já lhe disse que nada disso é sua culpa. Não coloque essa responsabilidade que não te pertence sobre suas costas. - disse Cora abraçando sua filha fortemente. - Regina Mills, nunca mais repita uma coisa dessas. O jantar acabou de ficar pronto. Você quer que eu lhe arrume algo para comer?

– Mãe, eu realmente não estou com apetite. Não me peça isso agora - respondeu Regina desanimadamente.

– Regina, se você não se alimentar corretamente seus remédios não farão nenhum efeito. - explicou Cora, mas percebeu que aquela noite não conseguiria muita coisa de sua filha. - Essa noite eu irei deixar passar Regina, mas amanhã você não me escapa e comerá tudo o que eu lhe der. Boa noite meu anjo. - Cora faz menção de se levantar, mas Regina a impede.

– Mãe, será que podia me fazer companhia até que eu durma. Dormir com você ao meu lado me faz tão bem. - Regina esboçou um tímido sorriso e Cora se ajeitou na cama de sua filha e a ajeita de modo que ela descanse sua cabeça em seu peito. Delicadamente faz carinho pelos cabelos de sua filha e escolhe a canção preferida de Regina e fica cantando melodiosamente.

A expressão de Regina começa a se suavizar a partir do momento que começa a sentir os carinhos que Cora lhe fazia. De certa forma lhe trouxe um pouco de conforto ao seu coração e procurou aproveitar ao máximo o momento que tinha com sua mãe. Aos poucos, Regina sentiu os seus olhos ficarem pesados e em questão de minutos ela havia caído no sono. Com a filha dormindo, Cora deixou algumas das lágrimas que ela segurava escorrer por seu rosto enquanto velava Regina em seu sono. Sua filha não merecia pelo o que estava passando, e como toda mãe, Cora preferia ser ela a passar por tudo o que Regina suportava. Assim pelo menos veria sua filha livre do quando peso que ela carregava consigo.

Mary Margareth colocou os pés em sua casa depois de um dia estressante de trabalho. O salário que recebia era pouco, mas com ele que a renda da família era complementada. O seu chefe por vezes parecia perceber quando o expediente estava para terminar, pois era quando ele a enchia de tarefas importantes para fazer. Por mais que Mary tentasse executá-las rapidamente, sempre terminava por sair depois que todos já haviam ido embora. Essa era uma das desvantagens de ser secretária do prefeito da cidade. Ainda mais quando todos da cidade a olhassem como se ela recebesse um ótimo salário apenas por se trabalhar com a autoridade máxima da cidade. Mal sabiam que o salário que ganhava mal dava para sustentar sua família.

Com isso, mal sobrava tempo para cuidar de sua casa. Tarefa que com o tempo passou a ser de responsabilidade de Emma. Ao chegar do trabalho ela já entrava o jantar feito, e a casa arrumada. Mary agradecia todos os dias pela filha maravilhosa que tinha, porque sabia que se não fosse por ela sua vida seria uma eterna bagunça. Não iria saber conciliar família e emprego. Talvez por isso Mary optou em não ter mais filhos. Emma era filha única e grande orgulho de sua mãe. Só que naquele dia havia encontrado a casa toda desarrumada e o jantar sem ser concluído. Logo pensou que algo poderia ter acontecido com Emma e se desesperou com a possibilidade.

Resolveu procurar por Emma pela casa, até que percebeu que as luzes do quarto da filha estavam acesas. Naquele momento ela soltou o ar que ela não percebeu que prendia. Pelo menos não aconteceu nada com ela. O seu coração de mãe já estava lhe tranqüilizando. Ao entrar no quarto de Emma logo nota algo diferente com sua filha.

– Emma, está tudo bem com você? Eu cheguei do trabalho e encontrei a casa desarrumada e o jantar não terminado. Achei que pudesse ter acontecido algo com você. Fiquei desesperada.

– Mãe, não aconteceu nada comigo. Não precisa se preocupar. - respondeu Emma, mas Mary notou pela voz de sua filha que ela estava aérea e meio distante, como se tivesse pensando em outra coisa ou em outro alguém.

– Filha, você está apaixonada? -perguntou Mary de supetão assustando sua filha. Emma não esperava que logo descobrissem. Será que estava tão óbvio que havia se apaixonado?

– Por que essa pergunta agora mãe? Eu apaixonada? - contestou Emma querendo que sua mãe comprasse sua mentira, não queria se envolver numa conversa com ela nesse momento. Mal havia conhecido Regina, e seus sentimentos ainda eram confusos até para si mesma.

– Emma, você não me engana. Eu te conheço e sei quando você mente ou omite algo de mim. Você está se comportando exatamente como uma apaixonada. Isso está escrito em você minha filha. Não há como negar que não esteja apaixonada. Lembra quando você veio me perguntar sobre o amor e eu lhe disse que por mais que uma pessoa tentasse esconder que estivesse apaixonada ela não conseguiria porque o olhar dela transmite tudo. Chegou sua vez e só consigo enxergar o amor em seus olhos. Quem é o sortudo? - questionou para sua filha.

– Mãe, você está certa. Eu estou apaixonada sim, mas ainda é muito cedo para falar de qualquer coisa. - disse defensivamente e com o medo corroendo seu coração. Como será que sua mãe reagiria ao saber que havia se apaixonado por uma mulher? E Regina, será que algum dia viria a sentir algo por ela ou seria um sentimento platônico? Estaria Emma condenada à fila dos não-correspondidos?

– Tudo bem minha filha. Fale no momento que estiver preparada que eu estarei aqui para lhe escutar. - disse com um doce sorriso nascendo em seus lábios. - Eu entendo que quando se está apaixonada parece que o mundo muda de foco e que só importa a pessoa amada e nada mais. Mas, eu peço que continue a pensar em seus estudos e que se empenhe sempre para conseguir boas notas.

– Sim mamãe. - respondeu ironicamente. - Você quer que eu termine o jantar enquanto você toma um banho?

– Emma, não precisa se preocupar. Hoje está perdoada. - uma gargalhada invadiu o ambiente e Mary saiu do quarto deixando sua filha sozinha.

– Regina Mills, eu te amo. E eu irei te conquistar, ou não me chamo Emma Swan. -promete a si mesma antes de se preparar para ir dormir.

Belle mais uma vez tentava colocar sua atenção em um livro, mas pela primeira vez em sua vida não conseguia ler uma palavra a qual tinha se proposto. Seus pensamentos em Emma tiravam toda a sua concentração.

Passara tantos anos apaixonada por Emma, e sonhando com o dia que finalmente seria recompensado pelo seu amor, e seu final feliz seria somente preenchido quando a tivesse em seus braços.

Mas tudo tinha mudado naquele dia, com a entrada da aluna nova que se chamava Regina Mills. Emma não tirara os olhos da morena desde que a vira. No mesmo segundo o olhar da loira de belos olhos verdes já tinha direção.

Belle tentava criar a ilusão que seria uma paixonite adolescente e que logo Emma deixaria de amá-la e ela poderia enfim conquistar o amor de sua amiga de infância. Afinal, ela conhecia Emma desde criança, nada mais justo o final feliz de Emma ser com ela e não com Regina.

Mas, no fundo ela sabia e reconhecia que o que Emma sentia pela aluna novata era amor. E Belle se arrependia por não ter tido coragem de se declarar antes para Emma. Passara tantos anos idealizando como seria se namorasse a loira. Imaginando como seria um namoro com sua amiga de infância.

Mas, agora não tinha mais jeito. Tinha que se contentar com o seu sentimento platônico pela sua amiga. Amar a distância, que por consequência levava a sofrer a distância. Porque agora não tinha mais jeito já que Emma não tirava seus olhos apaixonados de Regina.

Belle deixava algumas lágrimas escorrerem por seus olhos azuis, enquanto pegava um caderninho e em meio a sua dor começou a escrever poemas. Da sua dor ela conseguia tirar combustível para fazer a sua arte. Foi desse jeito que a menina depositou o seu caderno de poemas em cima de sua mesinha de cabeceira e adormeceu em meio às suas lembranças.

Um novo dia se iniciou e uma loira apressada adentrou os corredores da escola correndo indo em direção ao seu armário, pois precisava pegar algumas coisas antes de ir para a aula de Educação Física. Assim que terminou de fechar seu armário reparou que Regina mexia no armário ao lado do seu e resolveu puxar algum assunto com ela.

– Regina! Bom dia! Eu não sei se lembra de mim, mas nós somos da mesma classe. - disse Emma com um sorriso tímido.

– Eu me lembro sim. - Regina retribuiu com um sorriso, mas Emma logo reparou um olhar triste que contrastava com o brilhante do dia anterior. - Só me desculpe, mas eu não me recordo bem de seu nome, mas eu me lembrei que o seu avô é músico. Certo?

– Meu nome é Emma Swan. E sim, o meu avô é músico e se me permite dizer, ele é o melhor. - disse com um sorriso convencido em seu rosto. - Mas, e você como está se sentindo hoje? Desculpe-me a indiscrição, mas estou te achando um pouco desanimada hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Emma se arrependera da pergunta no mesmo instante, mas quando já vira as palavras já tinham saído de sua boca e não tinha mais volta para ela. O que Regina iria pensar dela? Que Emma mal a conhecia e já saía por aí fazendo perguntas sobre sua vida pessoal.

– Não está acontecendo nada. - Regina se esquivou da pergunta, mas Emma notou um leve estremecimento em sua voz e poderia arriscar que a morena estava mentindo. Sentia isso e não conseguia explicar por que soube que o que ela lhe disse era uma mentira. - Eu estou perfeitamente bem. Acho que é impressão sua - Regina esboçou um sorriso que Emma logo percebeu que não era sincero. Definitivamente alguma coisa tinha acontecido com Regina de um dia para o outro. Além do olhar triste, Regina estava distante e reclusa, totalmente diferente de seu comportamento no dia anterior. - Emma, então nós nos vemos na aula mais tarde?

– Sim, até mais tarde Regina. - disse Emma com um sorriso sincero. Ter o seu nome dito por Regina foi como algo mágico na opinião da loira que logo se afastou da morena e deixou brotar em seu rosto um belo sorriso e andou animadamente em direção a quadra de esportes.

Regina bateu de leve na porta da sala dos professores. Em sua mão tinha um papel que ela deveria entregar para um de seus professores, mas ela não fazia ideia de onde encontrá-lo.

– Bom dia! - disse timidamente entrando na sala. - Meu nome é Regina Mills e eu sou aluna nova e estou precisando encontrar o professor John Precott.

– Bom dia Regina Mills. Eu sou o professor que você procura. - disse John se levantando de sua cadeira. Ele fazia jus ao cargo de professor de educação física porque ele tinha um porte todo atlético. - O que deseja minha jovem? - ele questiona.

– Eu vim entregar um atestado. Porque não poderei assistir às aulas de educação física. - respondeu Regina estendendo o atestado para John.

– Regina Mills... - disse o professor lendo o atestado da aluna em voz baixa. - Ah, sim. Eu me lembrei do seu caso. Se eu não me engano sua mãe veio me procurar e me contou sobre o seu problema. Tudo certo então Miss Mills. - assentiu o professor e logo em seguida Regina saiu e resolveu dar uma andada pelo colégio, já que não teria aula nesse horário.

– Hey Ruby! - disse Emma entrando na quadra e cumprimentando amiga de time.

–Emma, eu achei que não vinha mais para a aula. Lembra que tínhamos combinado de chegar mais cedo para marcar os esquemas do jogo de sábado? - a loba perguntou com um tom de indignação em sua voz.

– Eu me esqueci completamente. Mil perdões minha loba. - Emma teceu desculpas à amiga.

– E depois eu que sou a irresponsável, a que não se preocupa com nada. Quero deixar claro a eternidade que Ruby Lucas cumpre os compromissos dela. - disse com um sorriso divertido em seu rosto. - Mas, que isso não se torne um hábito Swan. Sabe que precisamos ganhar o torneio. Preferia estar treinando, porque sempre sinto que os outros alunos nunca estão de corpo presente nas aulas de educação física. - divagava a morena para sua amiga, mas Emma não prestava mais atenção, só mirava seu olhar em qualquer direção da quadra. Queria encontrar Regina Mills, mas nem sinal dela na quadra. - Emma, o que está acontecendo com você? Está tão distraída hoje.

– Não está acontecendo nada loba. - disse Emma percebendo que havia se esquivado da pergunta da amiga do mesmo modo que Regina tinha. - Só estava vendo para ver se encontrava a aluna nova da quadra, mas nem sinal dela. - disse com uma leve pontada de tristeza em sua voz. Se Emma pudesse ficaria grudada em Regina vinte e quatro horas por dia.

– Se você diz que não está acontecendo nada, que tal nós irmos nos aquecer?

– Uma ótima ideia Ruby. - disse a loira tentando afastar seus pensamentos de Regina Mills.

Regina parou em frente à biblioteca e resolveu entrar. Quem sabe teria alguns jornais locais que tivessem algum material para sua pesquisa. Quanto antes começasse a recolher material melhor seria para ela.

Entrou e percebeu que a biblioteca estava bem tranquila nesse horário. Tinha pouca gente e seria perfeito para ela. Já tinha o que fazer durante o horário que seria sua aula de Educação Física.

Logo seu olhar avistou uma menina de olhos castanhos que estava arrumando alguns livros na estante. Não se recordava de seu nome, mas se lembrava que ela era de sua classe. Era a menina que apresentou o seminário no dia anterior.

Belle logo avistou a aluna novata olhando jornais antigos pelo computador. Será que a aluna novata já estava cabulando aula. Pensou a menina de longos cabelos castanhos enquanto se aproximava de Regina.

– Olá, meu nome é Belle French e creio que somos da mesma turma. - disse forçando um sorriso.

– Olá Belle. Eu me lembrei de você, só não sabia o seu nome - respondeu Regina educadamente ao mesmo tempo em que olhava a sessão de cultura de um jornal de 1970, que coincidentemente tinha uma matéria com Leopold Blanchard. A sorte parecia estar lhe sorrindo, pois poderia começar logo a pensar o foco de sua pesquisa.

– Desculpe estar sendo um pouco invasiva, mas nossa turma está em aula nesse exato momento. Você tinha que estar em aula agora. Você quer que eu lhe diga onde fica a quadra de esportes?

– Ah, fico grata por tudo, mas eu não preciso fazer aula de educação física. - respondeu.

Se ela não faz aula de esportes, provavelmente ela nunca ingressará os times da escola. E significa menos tempo ao lado de Emma Swan. Concluiu com um sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto. Quem sabe ainda teria alguma chance com Emma.

– Mas por que não precisa fazer Educação Física? - Belle estava se estranhando naquele momento, ela nunca fora de se meter na vida de outra pessoa, mas o que ela queria agora era metralhar Regina de perguntas para saber se a morena também tinha interesse em Emma.

– Bem, mesmo não sendo da sua conta, eu não preciso fazer educação física porque eu tenho um atestado médico.

– Mas, você sabe que não precisa falsificar um atestado para fugir desses tipos de aula. - Belle resolveu provocá-la. Queria saber até onde a novata iria. - Eu, por exemplo, não precisei falsificar nada porque sou voluntária aqui na biblioteca e já que gosta tanto de música você poderia se voluntariar em algo nesse tipo. A professora de canto está à procura de uma assistente e tem também a banda da escola que sempre está à procura de voluntários.

– Bem, eu poderia me voluntariar em qualquer uma dessas atividades extracurriculares que me disse e mesmo assim eu precisaria mesmo assim do meu atestado. Agora, se me dá licença eu estava fazendo uma pesquisa e você me atrapalhou. -respondeu secamente. Não havia gostado do jeito que essa Belle French havia lhe tratado. Regina poderia ser educada, boa aluna, uma boa musicista, mas ela também tinha orgulho de sobra. Ela não iria deixar essa garota pisar em cima dela.


	4. Eu só quero que nossa filha fique bem

O ambiente entre as duas meninas na biblioteca de repente ficara pesado e ambas permaneciam se encarando por alguns minutos, com seus olhares se encarando, sem nem ao menos deixar passar despercebido uma piscada de olho. Regina, que não queria demonstrar nenhum tipo de fraqueza na frente de uma pessoa que ela não conhecia, tentava através de seu olhar demonstrar que não havia se intimidado perante Belle. E Regina tentava entender o porquê do comportamento da garota que havia acabado de conhecer. Por fim, Regina deixou a moça de olhos azuis falando sozinha e preferiu voltar toda sua atenção para a pesquisa que fazia. Certamente seria bem mais atraente do que revidar as acusações sem sentido que Belle lhe fazia.

Belle estava lhe tratando com tantas reservas, que era como que se Regina tivesse feito alguma coisa com ela. E a aluna nova não entendia o porquê de ser tratada dessa forma. E não sabia como reagir, ainda mais quando o assunto recaía sobre sua vida pessoal. E se envolvesse sua saúde complicava ainda mais a situação. Regina teve que se esforçar para agir friamente, quando na verdade sua vontade era fugir para bem longe de todas aquelas acusações. Como Belle teve a audácia de insinuar que seu atestado médico era de fachada? O que ela sabia sobre sua vida para lhe fazer tais acusações?

Quem lhe dera que seu atestado médico fosse de fachada. Regina pensou com um pouco de melancolia, que com muito esforço conseguiu esconder através de seu rosto que não demonstrou quão abalada ficara com a acusação. Se não fosse por sua doença sua vida seria tão menos complicada e todos seus problemas provavelmente se resumiriam ao de qualquer outra adolescente normal, ao ter que escolher sobre a roupa para ir ao cinema, ou com qual garoto escolheria para ir ao baile da escola.

Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado? Regina se questionava enquanto tentava fazer sua pesquisa nos jornais locais, mas a verdade era que ela não teria cabeça para continuar a fazer essa pesquisa naquela tarde. Regina se levantou e se retirou da biblioteca deixando Belle sozinha.

Belle logo se arrependeu de ter tratado Regina daquela forma. Ela não poderia tratar mal cada pessoa por que Emma se apaixonasse. Ela teria que aprender a controlar esse ciúme que sentia de sua melhor amiga. Tinha medo de perder a amizade dela. Se elas não namorariam pelo menos amigas seriam. Mesmo que Belle sofresse cada dia por não ter o seu amor correspondido. A garota de olhos azuis se escondeu atrás de um de seus livros e chorou copiosamente enquanto as pessoas ao seu redor agiam de forma indiferente com o drama que vivia.

Os passos solitários de Regina andavam pelo corredor vazio da escola. Outras turmas ainda estavam em aula e Regina vagava sem uma direção definida. Quando a morena entrou na sala de aula a mesma ainda se encontrava vazia. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras enquanto esperava o restante da turma chegar. Colocou um fone de ouvido e ficou perdida em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto escutava algumas músicas. Era como se a música a levasse a outro mundo. E nesse lugar imaginário ela poderia fazer tudo o que era obrigada a se privar. Ela não se recorda por quanto tempo ficou na mesma posição, numa das cadeiras desconfortáveis da sala, apenas esperando o professor chegar e iniciar sua aula. Mas, quando deu por si já escutava a voz do professor e olhando ao redor reparou que toda a turma já havia entrado na sala. Rapidamente seu olhar se cruzou com o de Emma Swan que lhe ofereceu um tímido sorriso. Regina não sabia explicar, mas o sorriso de Emma conseguia lhe acalmar. Retribuiu o gesto da loira de olhos verdes e sorriu.

– Boa tarde meus queridos alunos. - o professor falou de maneira sarcástica, afinal todo professor sabe quando não são queridos pelos seus alunos. - Eu sei que estavam ansiosos para ter aula de Biologia e sinto informá-los que hoje não terá aula de nossa disciplina. - ouviu-se uma comoção geral da turma. - Porque vocês terão uma palestra sobre noções de primeiros socorros na quadra de esportes agora. - assim que terminou de se pronunciar, os alunos um a um foram deixando a sala.

– Sabia que tinha uma nessa história. - comentou Ruby e outra aluna quis saber o que era. - O professor chegou feliz demais para avisar que não ia ter aula. Você acha que se fosse para uma palestra de teatro e música ele chegaria com esse sorriso no rosto? É capaz dele se regozijar com o nosso sofrimento na palestra. - falou Ruby fazendo um pouco de drama enquanto suas outras amigas de classe riram de sua cara.

– Rubs, você tinha que fazer teatro. - a loba riu do que lhe falaram. - Sério, eu nunca vi alguém que se entrega tão rapidamente a um sentimento.

Regina que caminhava sozinha em direção a quadra sentiu uma mão em seu ombro chamando sua atenção. Ao se virar deu de cara com Emma.

– Regina, eu sei que você ainda é nova na escola e ainda pode não ter feito alguma amizade. E eu... eu gostaria de saber se eu poderia lhe fazer companhia na palestra. - disse num fôlego só. Quem diria que Emma, a esportista e aluna popular ficaria sem palavras. Mas, era isso que o amor provocava. Mudanças.

– Eu adoraria. - sorriu Regina timidamente. - Você tem razão. Ainda não conheço quase ninguém daqui e você tem sido tão simpática comigo que eu não sei como lhe agradecer.

– Não precisa me agradecer. Ter sua companhia já é o bastante para mim. - disse subitamente e Emma se arrependera de suas palavras. E se Regina notasse algo e se afastasse? A loira saberia que ia sofrer, mas ficara aliviada ao ver que pelo semblante da morena suas palavras não foram de todo desastrosas e ambas seguiram andando em direção à quadra.

Regina não sabia ao certo o que era, mas aquela palestra sobre primeiros socorros não estava lhe fazendo bem. Por mais que Regina tentasse dissipar todas suas preocupações e pensasse sobre outros assuntos ela simplesmente não conseguia. Sentia uma sensação angustiante dentro de seu peito e, além disso, começara a suar frio também. Não sabia por quanto tempo continuaria ficar nesta palestra que se encontrava longe do fim para que pudesse sair daquela quadra e enfim poder respirar um pouco de ar puro.

Olhava um dos alunos da escola que fora escolhido como voluntário por um dos palestrantes para receber uma demonstração sobre massagem cardíaca, e ficara cada vez mais complicado suportar tudo aquilo. Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam levemente acelerados e o ar para respirar tornara-se cada vez mais rarefeito. Regina tentou o máximo que podia, mas não dava mais para suportar aquilo. Levantou-se abruptadamente e saiu correndo da quadra de esportes. Não sabia para onde iria. Ela queria apenas sair de toda aquela tortura que estava lhe fazendo mal.

Emma estava com seu olhar concentrado na palestra, quando sua atenção fora desviada. Viu Regina correr em direção à saída e não sabia o que pensar. Tinha visto tanta tristeza em seu olhar. O que será que despertara tamanho desespero na morena a ponto de fazê-la sair correndo? Resolveu não perder tempo em teorias que não teriam respostas e se pôs a correr atrás de Regina.

A fuga das alunas não passou de forma despercebida, afinal Belle acompanhava com o seu olhar toda a cena que acontecia ao seu redor. E não poderia deixar de sentir ciúmes de Emma. Em outros dias, certamente seria ela quem estaria ao lado de Emma. Mas, hoje a loira resolveu trocar sua companhia e preferiu ficar sentada com a aluna nova. Isso doía cada vez mais para Belle, que sofria por amar e ver que nunca seria correspondida. Ela constatava cada vez mais que Emma havia se apaixonado. Pois ela pode notar, mesmo estando de longe, toda a preocupação que Emma transmitira quando fora atrás de Regina.

Emma correra atrás de Regina o mais rápido que pode, e não demorou muito para que a encontrasse escorada numa das paredes do corredor da escola. Pela forma com que seu corpo se mexia, a morena parecia estar chorando e isso partia o coração de Emma em mil pedacinhos. Alguma coisa estava afligindo Regina e ela não fazia ideia do que seria. Aproximou-se da morena que ainda não tinha se dado conta de sua presença e colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros. Instantaneamente notou que o corpo de Regina se enrijecera com o toque e mais uma vez a morena tentou fugir daquela situação, mas dessa vez Emma fora mais rápida e impedira que ela se afastasse mais uma vez.

– Regina? Por favor, não fuja. Deixe-me ajudá-la. Está acontecendo alguma coisa com você? - questionou Emma com uma preocupação evidente em seus olhos.

– Emma... não está acontecendo nada. - respondeu Regina limpando suas lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer pelo seu rosto.

– Se não está acontecendo nada com você, por que então estas lágrimas estão escorrendo? - perguntou Emma enquanto delicadamente virava o rosto de Regina para que a morena pudesse encará-la. E com o seu polegar foi secando uma a uma as insistentes lágrimas de Regina.

– Eu estou bem Emma e essas lágrimas... - Regina deu uma pausa como que se tentasse encontrar alguma desculpa sobre estar tão vulnerável na frente da loira. - Entrou um cisco em meu olho. E é apenas isso. Não há nada mais para se falar.

– Eu não sei explicar como, mas eu sinto quando alguém está mentindo para mim. E é exatamente o que está fazendo agora. - Emma coloca suas mãos sobre as de Regina, mas Regina as solta recusando-se a receber qualquer tipo de contato vindo de Emma. De certa forma sentia-se confusa quando estava na presença da loira.

– Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você Emma Swan. Aliás, não tem nada acontecendo comigo. Por que você não me deixa em paz? - diz afastando-se de Emma, que desta vez nada fez para impedi-la.

Emma observa Regina mais uma vez sumindo pelo corredor vazio. E cada vez a loira tinha mais certeza de que algo acontecia com a morena. Ela tinha notado Regina mais distante e ela fora muito evasiva nas tentativas de diálogo que Emma tentara estabelecer. O que será que tanto a incomodava? Emma se questiona ao mesmo tempo em que um semblante preocupado ficava bastante evidente em seu olhar.

Uma sala vazia. Fora nela que Regina escolhera para se refugiar. Para que pudesse fugir de Emma. A loira de olhos esverdeados mexia com seus sentimentos de uma forma que Regina não conseguia explicar.

Estar ao lado de Emma era como se o vazio que sentia em seu coração fosse completado, porém ao mesmo tempo lembrava-se de sua doença e com isso insistia cada vez menos em fazer contatos com outras pessoas.

Para que fazer novas amizades se em breve nada mais disso existiria? Regina cada vez mais se fazia esta pergunta e talvez fosse por isso que quase não preservava suas amizades, pois sempre se afastava de alguma forma ou outra.

Por que tudo em sua vida tinha que ser complicado demais? Por que essa maldita doença que lhe privava de aproveitar sua vida? Por isso, cada vez menos Regina se aproximava de outras pessoas. Por que Emma se aproximava cada vez mais dela? Por mais que quisesse se afastar, parecia que um imã a atraía em direção a ela.

Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e ali mesmo se entregou as suas lágrimas.

Assim que terminou a palestra, Belle avistou Ruby conversando com algumas amigas e se aproximou para que pudesse falar com a amiga de time de Emma. Ela não sabia como iniciaria uma conversa com Ruby, porque as duas nunca foram amigas, mas ela precisava tirar essas dúvidas com alguém que além dela que conhecesse bem Emma. E só a loba preenchia esse quesito.

– Ruby, eu posso falar com você um instante? - perguntou Belle e Ruby estranhou, porque Belle nunca fora de conversar com ela.

– Claro! Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou preocupada. Ruby era considerada por muitos uma pessoa irresponsável, mas quando se tratava de seus amigos ela se mostrava o mais leal possível e ela tinha quase certeza que Belle lhe perguntaria sobre Emma.

– Você tem notado alguma coisa diferente em Emma nestes últimos dias? - questionou Belle de supetão como que se quisesse fazer esta pergunta há muito tempo.

– Agora que você comentou, eu tenho achado Emma mais distraída. - disse a loba pensando. - Aliás, eu até poderia arriscar que ela está apaixonada. Ela está com o olhar de quem está amando. Por que está perguntando isso? Você sabe de alguma coisa? - quis saber com o olhar curioso. - Belle French, eu quero que fale tudo o que sabe.

– Eu não sei de nada. Eu estou na mesma situação que você agora. Estou deduzindo a possibilidade de Emma estar apaixonada. - falou tentando esconder toda a tristeza que sentia. Então isso não era algo de sua cabeça. Ruby também notara um comportamento diferente nela. Provavelmente ela está apaixonada por Regina.

– Belle! Belle! - chamou Ruby por duas vezes, até que o olhar da outra garota saiu do transe que estava.

– É melhor eu ir. Eu estou atrasada. Preciso ir para a biblioteca. - saiu correndo e sem encarar Ruby direito em seus olhos.

– O que será que anda acontecendo com essas garotas? Parecem que estão todas no mundo da lua.

Cora chegara do trabalho e logo uma bela melodia podia ser escutada por toda casa. Ela não precisava ver quem estava tocando no piano, pois ela já sabia que se tratava de sua filha. Regina tinha belas mãos de fada, e num piano então parecia que sua mão deslizava com uma enorme naturalidade. Ela havia nascido para a música. Regina colocava todos seus sentimentos para fora enquanto tocava.

A bela música irradiava pela casa, mas ao mesmo tempo Cora sentia na atmosfera, talvez fosse pela escolha de música de sua filha para tocar, uma tristeza. Regina ainda estava deprimida. O que mais doía no coração dessa mãe era não poder fazer nada para ajudar sua filha. Pouco a pouco ela ia perdendo sua filha. Mesmo através de todas as tentativas de tratamento, desde medicamentos experimentais, e até intervenções cirúrgicas. Nada mais estava dando algum resultado conclusivo. Sua única esperança provavelmente era conseguir um transplante. E Cora torcia todos os dias para que chegasse alguma notícia em relação a isso.

Os acordes já determinavam que a música já se aproximava do fim, e Regina como sempre chegou até a última nota musical sem errar uma nota que fosse. Cora se aproximou de sua filha e colocou suas mãos sobre seu ombro.

– Minha filha, parabéns. Você está tocando cada vez melhor. - disse com uma voz suave enquanto dava um beijo na testa de sua filha.

– Obrigada mãe! - respondeu Regina suavemente com um sorriso no rosto, mas Cora via através dos gestos de sua filha.

– Meu amor, como você está? - Cora perguntou com preocupação, enquanto passava uma de suas mãos sobre o cabelo da filha.

– Eu vou ficar bem mãe. Só preciso de um tempo para absorver tudo que tem acontecido em minha vida. Tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Mas, tendo tua companhia todos os dias me faz me sentir melhor. Eu não sei o que seria de minha vida se eu não te tivesse do meu lado todos os dias.

O jantar em família fora calmo. Regina comia silenciosamente, aliás, enrolava para se alimentar, mas Cora fazia questão que sua filha se alimentasse bem para não sofrer nenhum tipo de recaída. Regina mexia a comida de seu prato de um lado para o outro, sem mais vontade de continuar se alimentando. Delicadamente coloca seu talher do lado do prato como sinal que já havia terminado sua refeição.

– Irá comer só isso Regina. O que nós conversamos sobre se alimentar bem? - questiona Cora com preocupação.

– Eu estou sem apetite. - diz desanimadamente. - Posso me retirar para meu quarto? - pergunta Regina e sua mãe assente. - Eu tive um dia bem atarefado hoje. Estou cansada. - retira-se da mesa enquanto Cora a acompanha com seu olhar ela se retirar da sala de jantar.

– Henry... - diz Cora suspirando. - Eu estou preocupada com nossa filha. Ela anda tão desanimada.

– Cora, dê um tempo para ela. É tudo muito novo para ela. Ainda não se passou nem um mês desde a última consulta.

– Meu amor, eu só quero que nossa filha fique bem. - diz com a voz embargada.

Mary assim que colocara seus pés dentro de casa, notou que o olhar de sua filha estava distante. Seus pensamentos pareciam perdidos. Será que ela pensava em seu amor? Emma negou na noite anterior, mas ela sabia que sua filha havia se apaixonado. E com certeza o motivo do comportamento triste de sua filha era esse amor. Será que não era correspondido?

– Está tudo bem com você Emma? Você está tão deprimida. - pergunta sentando-se ao lado de sua filha no sofá.

– Não está acontecendo nada. Eu só estou cansada. Depois da aula eu tive ensaio e você sabe como eu fico cansada nesses dias.

– Não mente para mim Emma. Eu sei que tem algo mais aí nesse seu cansaço. Aliás, cansaço deixa uma pessoa triste? Porque eu estou te achando deprimida hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Emma, você pode confiar em mim. Eu sou sua mãe e quero o seu bem acima de qualquer coisa. E eu sei que está apaixonada. Você pode negar, mas eu sinto que seu coração está batendo mais forte por alguém.

– Por que você tem que cismar que eu estou apaixonada? Eu não estou gostando de ninguém. - Emma encara sua mãe, mas não conseguira ser convincente em sua resposta. Cada vez mais tropeçava em suas palavras. - Eu... eu... eu não sei. Tudo está sendo tão confuso para mim. Eu não sei como lidar com isso. Eu não tenho como mentir para você. Eu estou apaixonada sim. Eu nunca senti isso por ninguém, mas quando eu a vi pela primeira vez eu tinha certeza do que era estar apaixonada. - agora não tinha mais jeito, Emma contaria tudo para sua mãe. Mesmo que ela não apoiasse. - Eu estou apaixonada pela garota nova que entrou em minha sala. Ela se chama Regina Mills. - disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto, mas ao mesmo tempo esse sorriso desaparecera na expectativa de ver qual queria a reação de sua mãe. Mary lhe deu um abraço, não foram necessárias palavras para dizer que não se importava com a orientação sexual de sua filha. - Você não está com raiva? - perguntou soltando o ar que nem se dera conta de estar segurando.

– Por que eu estaria com raiva Emma? Você está apaixonada. Não existe sentimento que seja melhor do que se amar. E eu quero sua felicidade e não me importa se seja ao lado de uma garota ou de um garoto. Só quero que seja feliz em todas as suas decisões.

– Eu fiquei com tanto medo de que você não me aceitasse, por isso estava com medo de ter esta conversa com você. - confessa com um sorriso apaixonado no rosto.

– Eu realmente só me importo com sua felicidade. Então por que essa tristeza que está estampada em seu rosto? Será que Regina tem namorado? Ou você sente que ela não corresponde seus sentimentos. - Mary queria entender o que se passava pela cabeça de Emma.

– Não é por isso. Sinceramente eu nem sei se ela já tem um namorado ou se gosta de alguém. Mas, eu estou preocupada com Regina. Eu sei que ela esconde alguma coisa. E eu tenho medo de ser algo sério. Ela parecia estar tão deprimida e eu não pude fazer nada para ajudá-la. Teve uma palestra hoje sobre primeiros socorros e ela saiu correndo no meio da palestra. Eu vi medo e pânico em seu olhar. Eu tentei conversar com ela sobre o que aconteceu e eu senti que ela estava na defensiva comigo. Será que está acontecendo alguma coisa com ela?

– Dê tempo para Regina. Talvez ela ainda não esteja pronta para conversar sobre o que ela tenha. Isso se ela tiver alguma coisa. Emma, tudo dará certo, você só precisa confiar.

Mary acordou mais cedo disposta a fazer uma surpresa para Emma e fez um belo café da manhã e levou para sua filha na cama. Elas conversam por algum tempo, até que Emma se vira abruptamente e olha para sua mãe.

– Eu estou decidida a conquistar Regina. Eu a amo, e eu não vou deixar de lutar por ela. Nem que para isso eu tenha que pedir ajuda ao meu avô, já que Regina provavelmente precisará fazer algumas pesquisas sobre como ele iniciou no mundo da coisa. Se eu os apresentar, é mais tempo que eu fico perto dela e mais fácil eu a conquistarei. - diz terminando de tomar seu suco.

– É assim que se fala minha filha. - disse Mary abraçando sua filha e afagando seus cabelos.

– Eu estou atrasada de novo. - Emma interrompe o momento, entrando para o banheiro e saindo algum tempo depois de lá já pronta para ir à escola. - Belle já deve estar me esperando. - deu um beijo rápido em sua mãe e saiu correndo para encontrar sua amiga. Alguns minutos de uma corrida sem parar, Emma já podia avistar Belle olhando em sua direção.

– Emma, você está...

– Eu sei! Estou atrasada. Minha mãe me acordou com um café da manhã na cama. Não é todo dia que acontece isso.

– Emma ganhando café da manhã na cama. - Belle comentou com diversão em sua voz.

– Eu tomei coragem e confessei que eu estou apaixonada por Regina. E ela está me apoiando em tudo. Estava com tanto medo dela não me aprovar. Estou tão feliz. - disse com um sorriso contagiante.

Belle fez seu melhor para esconder a decepção que sentiu ao ver Emma confessando estar apaixonada por outra pessoa que não fosse ela. Era mais difícil ter certeza de tudo, já que antes era apenas uma suposição que fazia e que torcia para que fosse mentira.

– Tomara que dê tudo certo. - disse com um sorriso em seu rosto. - É melhor irmos agora, se não chegaremos atrasada. - pela primeira vez a menina de olhos azuis estava feliz por estarem atrasadas, já que não precisariam conversar muito pelo trajeto.

Cora havia terminado de preparar o café da manhã. Já tinha arrumado a mesa e nada de Regina descer. Provavelmente ela já chegaria atrasada na escola.

– Regina! - chamou Cora. - O café já está na mesa. Pode vir tomar seu café da manhã. - não houve resposta, apenas o silêncio. - Regina! - tornou a chamar pela filha, mas a mesma não lhe respondia.

Cora secou suas mãos em um pano de prato e resolveu falar com Regina pessoalmente. Ficara preocupada, porque Regina nunca fora de demorar a acordar. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa? Cora pensou e sentiu um medo tomar conta de seu corpo. Lentamente abriu a porta e viu que Regina ainda dormia com um pesado cobertor por cima dela. Chegou perto de sua cama e percebeu que ela estava choramingando em seu sono. Colocou suas mãos sobre a testa de Regina e constatara que ela estava com febre. Retirou o cobertor que a cobria e seu corpo estava encolhido e tremendo. Delicadamente tentara acordar a filha, mas Regina apenas esboçava alguns gemidos, mas nada de acordar. Seus olhos cerrados pareciam não querer abrir.

– Regina, meu amor, acorde! - disse Cora já com um desespero evidente em sua voz. - Você precisa acordar meu bebê. - ela tentou fazer com que Regina despertasse, mas não obteve nenhum êxito. - Henry! - desesperada Cora chamou por seu marido. - Regina, ela está com febre e eu não consigo acordá-la.

Seu marido chegou alguns segundos depois com um termômetro em mãos. E logo colocaram o aparelho sobre as axilas de Regina e aguardariam o tempo que fosse necessário. Cinco minutos que demoraram uma eternidade para passar. Cora andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, e nada de sua filha acordar. Apenas um choro baixo e inconsciência. O termômetro apitara e Cora fora verificar a temperatura de Regina.

– Quase quarenta graus. - disse com sua voz quebrando. - Regina, acorda, por favor. - Cora passava suas mãos sobre a quente testa de Regina.

– Cora, eu acho melhor a levarmos para o hospital. - disse Henry. - Nós não podemos arriscar. - disse Henry pegando sua filha no colo e indo em direção ao carro da família com sua esposa desesperada atrás segurando firmemente sua bolsa que continha toda documentação de Regina.


End file.
